Sweet Cyanide
by Omnisentinel
Summary: Every hero/heroine has tales that never see the light of day. Some are so mentally scarring to a protagonist that they choose to forget, but this time around, a mistake that was committed won't be so easy to overlook and repress for our heroine K.P.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Cyanide

Chapter 1

Human Soup

Somewhere in France a large group of masked men quickly began to advance on a small building. The guards quickly took defensive positions and came under fire from the unknown men. One of the guards ran back inside the building, ducking and weaving, as he burst through the doors. He grabbed a nearby phone and began dialing for help when he realized that the phone line was dead. Before he panicked he remembered about the hidden silent alarm button underneath the reception desk. He pressed the button wildly, secretly hoping for backup to arrive, but he knew it would take a little while for them to get there. He had to keep the attackers at bay long enough for help to arrive. All was silent both inside and outside, the guard pulled out his weapon as he peeked out the window. Outside the masked men began to advance, all of his fellow guards lay motionless on the ground. He grasped his gun tightly and he took a deep breath. The remaining guard stood up and began firing blindly at the masked men as they entered the building. Each of his shots found a target, causing the advancing men to retreat, as their comrades fell motionless onto the ground. Breathing a sigh of relief he ducked back down and reloaded his weapon, but before he could stand back up a dark shadow loomed over him. His eyes looked up at a rather large figure dressed in an elaborate outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" He blurted. The guard was quickly grabbed by the throat and lifted up into the air by a rather oddly dressed figure. The mysterious person wore a black mask with a large smiley face on it.

"I am Mr. Smiles!" exclaimed the villain in a rather stern tone as he pulled the gun from the guards hand and tossed it aside. "Now, on what floor do they keep all the experimental high tech weapons?"

"On none…" The guard replied as he gasped for air.

"I think that you're lying to me, all of these places have some kind of cool high tech weapons…" Mr. Smiles replied as he looked around the reception area and quickly noticed the large company lettering that read "Trinity Labs"

"They make and research various chemicals, medicines and other things here, but no weapons…" The guard muttered as his face was turning blue. Mr. Smiles frowned disappointedly and he crushed the guards' throat, immediately tossing his lifeless body aside. "Men!" he barked, calling his goons, but no one came. "Men?" he repeated. "Where are you fools?" he yelled.

"Sorry, all your goons are a bit tied up at the moment…" A fiery red head quipped as she stood in front of the main entrance door.

"Kim Possible!" growled the villain.

"And you are?" Kim asked, not being familiar with this new villain.

"I am Mr. Smiles!" he replied in a proud, yet foreboding tone.

"Who?"

"I am Mr. Smiles!" he replied again in a slightly irritated tone. "You must've heard of me…"

"Sorry, can't say that I have." Kim said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't tend to keep track on all the new bad guys out there, especially one as… well… lame as you." Kim smiled.

"Lame? I am not lame!"

"C'mon, you gotta admit that with a name like Mr. Smiles, no one is gonna take you seriously." Kim replied.

"Let's see how lame I am when I'm mopping the floor with you…" Mr. Smiles lunged at Kim, but was quickly kicked in the chest, knocking him off balance. He staggered backwards and crashed through a door behind him. The villain regained his balance before he could fall flat on his face. Mr. Smiles looked around the empty office and he began to walk hastily towards a nearby door. A sign next to it read "Research and Development" he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small sphere with a smiley face painted on it. He tossed the small device at the door and it shattered like glass. A clear acid ate away at the door handle and he kicked the door open, rushing inside. "They must have something cool I can use here…" He thought to himself as Kim began to follow him before he could escape. The room was filled with a dozen researchers; every one of them was dressed in clean white outfits, their faces and heads concealed by strange mirrored masks. Some sat quietly in chairs, staring into microscopes, while others walked around holding clipboards.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" one of the faceless researchers said. He set down his clipboard and he approached Mr. Smiles in an attempt to escort him out.

"Get away from me!" Mr. Smiles grabbed the man by his wrist and he tossed him aside. He began to look around the room, which was now fully aware of his presence, and he paused for a moment, as he noticed all of the strange and brightly colored liquids traveling through a large series of glass tubes all around him.

"Alright, let's just finish this outside…" Kim asked as she entered the room. She looked around and she began to walk cautiously and slowly towards Mr. Smiles. "Everyone clear out…" Kim said to the researchers. All of the faceless people grabbed their papers and they began to exit the room, all except one.

"You two can't fight here..." the researcher said in a serious tone. "All of these chemicals are highly unstable and dangerous."

"I fight where I please!" replied Mr. Smiles in a defiant tone. He reached into his utility belt once more and retrieved another glass sphere, throwing it blindly at Kim. "I will be victorious!" He laughed manically. The glass sphere narrowly missed Kim as she ducked out of the way. Kim leapt at the villain kicking him in the chest once more, knocking him into a corner, and swiftly striking him under the chin with her fist, knocking him out cold. "I'm glad that's over…" Kim paused for a second as a strange putrid smell began to overwhelm her senses. "Ugh… what is that smell?" she turned around and gasped. The researcher lay on the ground. His legs had melted into thick slurry of liquefied bone and gore. The sphere that Mr. Smiles had thrown had missed Kim, but the researcher wasn't so lucky, as it had hit some of the various chemicals in the room and splashed all over him during the fray.

"Help me…" The researched begged. He attempted to stand himself up, but his legs had been eaten away completely by the chemical bath. His hands reached out to Kim, but the fumes were to powerful. They repelled her when she approached the man. He grasped his mask with both his hands and he pulled it off, revealing his face, and he quickly clenched his throat as he gasped for fresh air, but found none. Tears of blood began to seep from his eyes and a thick gore oozed out of his mouth, until he finally collapsed face first into the volatile chemicals. His face slowly began to melt away into an unrecognizable pool of liquid.

_**A while later…**_

Kim watched as the local law enforcement took Mr. Smiles and his men away in handcuffs. The whole horrifying ordeal was over and an inexperienced villain was safely in custody, but the day wasn't one of total victory for Kim, as she watched a group of men in yellow hazmat suits wheeling out a large drum containing the liquefied body of the researcher. Kim wiped away a tear from her face as they passed by her.

"You did good…" an officer reassured her. He placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"How can you say that when people were seriously hurt and one man is dead?" Kim asked.

"It could've been worse…"

"Oh yeah, how?" Kim blurted out angrily.

"It just could've… Just take solace that no one else was hurt…"

"I will have my revenge!" shouted Mr. Smiles a few seconds before he was the doors on the police car were shut.

"People die all the time… don't let it get to you." The officer said in a somber tone. Kim sighed quietly to herself as she began to leave the area not looking back once. Her mind filled with sadness and remorse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 10

Truths and Truths worth keeping…

Kim and Shego watched as two medics carried the real, original, Shego away on a gurney. The raven haired villainess had not been killed by Kim, instead, the blade the Kim had thrust so deeply into her, had missed her heart, but it was Kim's intention to beat Shego, not kill her. Omni sat at his chair, the desk in between them split in half by the fight earlier, and he rested his hands on his lap.

"Here we are again…" He said in a stoic tone.

"How are you still alive?" Kim asked.

Omni took a deep breath as he looked at Bonnie, whom stood close to him, her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I would be dead, if not for the help of your beloved. You see, when you came to and found me in that cold icy box… I was no more than a head, but you found me and did me a great favor. For you see, I have great regenerative properties and there were only two things keeping me from quickly regenerating."

"That icy tomb…" Kim replied.

"Correct and when you passed out and YOUR Shego awoke… she did as you had with my blood and voila! You both lived and me, well, after she left with you, I was again alone, but my concern was with my former employees. For you see, I didn't know which were going to remain loyal to me, luckily the man that was instructed to destroy our bodies was loyal to me, and he hid me at his home while I fully reconstituted my body."

"So you planned all of this?" Kim asked.

"Yes. I had a lot of assistance from Senor Senior Sr., he has been my eyes and ears for a very long time. And this beautiful young lady…" Omni stood up, taking Bonnie's hand, and kissing it gently. "She reluctantly followed the orders of Shego, fortunately for me, you didn't kill her…"

"But I saw her go over the railing when we fought."

"Oh, she did, but I was shadowing you, and when I heard the commotion, I knew that she had found you before I could stop her… When you knocked her over that ledge I did what you would do for the one that you love… I took a leap, catching her, before she dropped past me… Had I not caught her, she wouldn't have saved you from those She-clones that nearly beat you to death."

"So… you and Bonnie…"

"She's my world. She only wanted you dead for two reasons… You had killed me, but she wasn't sure who had, and when Shego summoned her, and told her that it was you, she was blinded by hatred and vengeance. Sometimes, we're all driven by love, and I know you were desperately trying to find yours."

"What happens now?" Kim asked, her hand clenched tightly onto Shego's.

"There are two things that can happen from this point on… You can fight me, as I know that you object to my Empire… or you can leave here with your love and let the world continue on as it has under my rule."

"Things can't return to normal though…" Kim frowned.

"They can… I had your friend, Wade, cloned, he's back at his home, and his memories are all intact… With the exception of his capture and death at the hands of Nikki." Omni replied.

"So that's it? I can just walk away?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Again, it's all up to you where you go from here…. "

"We have a new lease on life…" Shego whispered into Kim's ear.

"If you or anyone that works for you ever harm someone I know… I'll kill you again, but I'll make sure that you stay dead this time." Kim replied, her eyes staring back Omni's.

"You didn't know we existed a few days ago… " Omni smiled.

Kim and Shego both began walking towards the elevator when Kim paused and turned around, "What happens to Shego? What's to keep her from doing this again?" Kim asked.

"Once she fully heals… my scientists have devised a way to remove her powers and there's someone that cares for her waiting for her…"  
"Who may that be?" Kim asked.

"Senor Senior Sr.'s son, why do you think he asked you to try and not kill her? Sometimes what a person needs to be set on the right path… is love. It keeps our hearts strong." Omni smiled. "If not for my Bonnie, I would have gladly let my body been destroyed in the incinerator, but I had someone that I couldn't make cry…"

Kim smiled at Omni as she had never heard someone speak words so true and sincere. The two girls entered the elevator and disappeared as the door closed.

"You didn't tell them the full truth…" Senor Senior Sr. said in a calm voice.

"There are truths and truths worth keeping from people. It would've devastated them both." Omni replied sadly.

"If they ever find out…"

"I know… they can never know that they both died here once before. They both truly have a new lease on life." Omni took Bonnie by her hand and pulled her close, the two standing close to the window as the sun began to set in the horizon.

Final Authors Notes

This final chapter was a bit tiring. It was tough to tie everything in, in my opinion, seamlessly, and all the while trying to keep loopholes out. I'm not sure if I'll do an Empire 3 as I thought I would, I may do a completely different K.P. fanfiction the next time around. I hope that everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
